From The Darkness
by Axelai
Summary: Sequel to Aftermath Of Love! What happens when Roxas and Axel are determined to save Demyx from the darkness? And how will this effect thier lives and relationships? AkuRoku
1. All Alone

* * *

Series two has begun! Yay for me! I hope you enjoy the drama that will come. But the story's going to start out slow, but by chapters three or four, it should get interesting. Until then, ENJOY!

* * *

Darkness flowed around his body, waves of pleasure being created from the feeling. He had been here for what seemed like years. Who knows how long it had really been. After all, there was no day or night in the World Of Darkness. There was no way of keeping time. You weren't even sure YOU existed if you ended up here.

So he kept walking. Just walking and walking until the end of time. There was a faint grey path leading the way. Was he even walking the right direction? It wasn't his own path to begin with. He had no path. He found this one after meeting an old friend along it. But he had since abandoned him for someone else, and went back to the land of the living. He had betrayed him.

Walking down the road, he couldn't see anything. He couldn't remember anything. His hopes had been brought back the moment his friend promised to come back. And that hadn't been too long ago. A week or so? Who knows the answer to THAT. All he could do was walk alone, without a voice to hear.

But a sound echoed behind him; a voice it seemed to be. Who's was it? Was it his long lost friend?

No, it was deeper. Much deeper. It was familiar, too. But who was it…

His blue eyes scanned the area behind him, his blonde hair falling messily into his face. Where was the voice? Where was it?

It was a sudden moment when he saw orange eyes peer into his own, and his body ran cold.

"Axel…!!"

"Oh come on. You can last longer than that…"

"N-no I can't!! S-stop…!!!!!"

The blonde child cried out and arched his back, his red haired lover locking his lips to silence him. Their bodies were entwined, the sweet smell of love was whisking through the air.

"Hold it in!" The red head, Axel, moaned loudly. "Just try!"

The blonde, Roxas, moaned and struggled against Axel's thrusts. "I can't!! I-I…I'm gonna…!!"

Roxas cried out as he came all over Axel. Axel stopped his thrusting as he released manually, not wanting to waste his inner being. He angrily pulled out of Roxas. "Done already? You're no fun."

Roxas shivered with the result of this little experiment. "I think I did pretty well considering all your little toys crammed up my ass!!" Roxas shoved Axel's penis out of him, anal beads following with it.

"You didn't even last two minutes!" Axel snapped back. "I lasted ten!"

"You're twelve years older than me! Of course you did!" Roxas replied. Not wanting to fight anymore, he gave in. "Fine. I'm a kid who can't keep himself in."

"Good." Axel replied.

Considering how much they had done in the past week, you never could have guessed they just started dating. After all, Axel had been dead up until Roxas saved him a week before. But they were so madly in love; they couldn't help being all over each other.

Within that week's time, they managed to keep their relationship a secret. To help that, they moved into Castle Oblivion, stationed in Twilight Town. Roxas went to school every day (and was thankfully remembered by Hayner, Pence, and Ollette) while Axel stayed at home. Axel would be there for him when he returned at 2:30 every night, and they'd do homework together like siblings. But as nights neared…

Axel leaned and kissed Roxas. "So, what time on Saturday are we going back?" Axel asked, referring to the rescue of Demyx they were planning. Demyx was one of their best friends, currently trapped in the world of darkness. Today was Thursday.

"As early as we wake up. We might need all day to find his Other." Roxas replied, kissing back.

"Okay, and what time are you going to tell Hayner you're gay?" Axel asked with a giggle. It had been so much of a secret that Roxas's friends didn't know.

"Oh come off it, Axel. You know I'm not going to tell him yet." Roxas replied with a grunt.

Axel pulled from the kiss. "You can't hide it forever. I'm sure he has no idea you're living all alone in a mansion with an older man."

"I can't tell him! Not only is this illegal what we're doing, but it's embarrassing!!" Roxas answered, not daring to clothe himself for the sheer pain in his rear.

"So you're afraid he'll tell the cops?" Axel asked, blinking cutely. Roxas couldn't lie when he put on such a cute face.

"W-well, you know Hayner. He over-reacts a lot. He'll probably call 911 and you'll go to jail." Roxas replied, blushing. His heart rate sped up at the sight of Axel's adorable face. Roxas clutched his chest. Having a heart was still too new to him.

"Okay, fine." Axel said with a sigh. "Don't tell him yet. But when you do, be sure to tell him that I'm taking damn good care of you."

Roxas let out a laugh. "Of course."

"Good." Axel said, flopping under the covers of their bed. "Now go to sleep. You have school in the morning."

"Gee, okay MOM." Roxas said, getting under the covers and cuddling up against Axel.

"…I sure hope you don't have sex with your mom…" Axel mumbled.

"Shut up and go to sleep."

* * *

As you can see, it wasn't very long. But i hope you liked the smut to start of the story. Enjoy! Chapter two will arrive soon!

* * *


	2. Curiosity Found The Ginger

* * *

Yeah... this took awhile. Sorry!! TTTT Enjoy the next chapter. My compter broke down. Then I was getting ready for the Anime Expo, making costumes for me and all my friends. Now that it's over, expect more updates!

* * *

Roxas awoke the next morning with a yawn, stretching his arms out. It took him a moment to realize he was naked in bed, and another moment to realize who exactly it was next to him. He shrugged it off, pulling on a pair of pants as he got out of bed. He tried to ignore Axel… and the faint memory of what happened the night before. He never really remembered most of it anyways.

He put on his school uniform. Fridays always sucked for him, especially since he always did stuff the night before and felt crappy the next morning. He combed his hair into his stylish spikes before walking out the door. He was about to say goodbye to Axel, but he decided against it and just trudged out the door.

Hayner was already sitting on the porch. "Come on, loser." He grumbled. "You're late again. Always freggin late…"

"It isn't MY fault." Roxas groaned. "I just sleep in a lot."

"Why do you sleep in?" Hayner asked a little irritatedly. "Don't you have a mom?"

"No…" Roxas grumbled. "Not my mom…" He didn't care to think that his past mother wasn't really his mother, and just some random woman…

"If you'd just tell me who you lived with…" Hayner groaned. He walked a little faster than Roxas.

Roxas picked up the pace to catch up. "I explained already." Roxas said, waking up a little. "I can't tell you who it is. You'd tell people and…"

"I wouldn't tell anyone!" Hayner snapped. "I just hate it that you're keeping secrets from me!"

"You'd hate me if you found out this secret!" Roxas snapped back. "Trust me. I don't want you to hate me."

Before any more could be said, Ollette and Pence ran up. "Hey guys!" Pence said. He ran in between them, sensing their argument. Ollette stood next to Roxas and smiled girlishly. Roxas smiled sheepishly back.

"So, did you hear about…"

Roxas left the school hurriedly. He knew Pence was up to something… something that would delay his Demyx trip that weekend. But he wasn't quick enough in his getaway.

"ROXAS!!!" Pence shouted. Roxas stopped dead in his tracks. He let out a disgruntled sigh and turned around.

"Yeah?" Roxas said, twisting around.

"We need to talk." Pence replied, catching up with him. Hayner was behind him, and Ollette was a few feet back.

Uh oh. That was the one thing Roxas DIDN'T want to hear. "…about what?" He asked.

Pence's eyes narrowed. "You know what. That red-head you're living with."

Roxas's blood ran cold. He tried to stay cool, but his body began shaking a little. How did Pence know? He didn't want him to know! "W-who?"

Hayner crossed his arms. "Pence said he saw some red-headed chick getting the mail yesterday." Hayner's eyes narrowed too. "Something you aren't telling us, Roxas?"

"Ch-chick?" Roxas said confused.

"Yeah." Pence replied. "She had her hair up in a pony-tail and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt."

Roxas's tension went down a little. Axel tends to put his hair in a ponytail, and he wears pretty androgynous clothing. They must have seen him from behind, because he is pretty feminine that way. "Um… yeah, chick. Of course…" Roxas said, backing away a little. "She's… uh…"

Hayner frowned. "She's what? Why wouldn't you tell us who she was in the first place?"

"Um…" Roxas thought quickly. "She's my… aunt. She's from another country and she's an illegal immigrant. I didn't want you to know because I didn't want her to get deported."

Hayner didn't buy it. But Pence and Ollette nodded. "Okay, I believe you." Pence said, smiling.

"Yeah, I wouldn't tell anyone either if I had an alien living with me." Ollette said, chiming in.

Hayner grunted. "Yeah. Sure."

"So… anyone up for ice cream?" Roxas said with a smile. That was close. He just hoped it wouldn't be that close again.

* * *

Okay, i know that was short and wasn't too good. I was just clearing up the fact that Hayner, Pence, and Ollette still had no idea who Roxas was living with. And we all know Pence would spy on his house to see who lived there.

* * *


End file.
